


Temptation Resisted

by Higuchimon



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: He wanted to stay.  He wanted to get to know her.  But he dares not.





	Temptation Resisted

**Title:** Temptation Resisted  
**Ship:** Cassie x Phantom  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Word Count:** 100  
**Genre:** Romance||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Power Rangers, A46, 100 words  
**Notes:** This takes place in the first episode where the Phantom Ranger arrives.  
**Summary:** He wanted to stay. He wanted to get to know her. But he dares not.

* * *

The Pink Ranger’s hair hung down her back, black as the space between the stars, while the light from those stars gathered in her eyes. Phantom Ranger – he refused to acknowledge any other name – tried so hard not to notice but she drew his attention, gleaming bright in the sunlight. 

He caught a sweet fragrance that hung around her, even as he quietly turned away. He refused to stray any closer or to stay longer. 

He wanted to. He wanted to know her, to hear her voice addressing him. 

_That’s not why you’re here,_ he reproved himself, and moved on. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Just a little thing I wrote. Trying to get back into my writing groove.


End file.
